tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Agent R
''' Background: *''Agent R is a former R.U.F.F. agent. Leader of the team POK (P reads ar R in Russian). Sent from Russia to America after the success of his last mission, when he together with his crew eliminated the largest Mafia Organisation in the country. Being recruited by T.U.F.F. he recieved only one single objective: Help T.U.F.F. faster eradicate the crime in Petropolis. Sent over as one of the 3 best R.U.F.F. agents he achieved a high level of competence in a variety of domains. He masters TaeKwonDo, Sambo, knows 7 languages, is a military grade engines mechanic and a rocket expert. Just like most of the bears his main attributes are the the hight (for comparison a little taller then Mrs Grizzlebaum), physical force, endurance at extremly cold temperatures and the non-retractable claws (not shown in picture). Ignoring the fact that he was officially recruted by T.U.F.F., not a single agent knows his real name, not even the Chief. Agent R is known for having a refined classical taste. He always wears a mafia style tuxedo, living in large apparment, decorated in a British style, and equiped after the cutting edge of security technology, at the limits of Petropolis. It is also shown throughout his solo missions as well as team ones, that R always carries by himself at least three of his ''home made prototype rockets. Developed with Keswick's help, they carry the power of a submarine torpedo, being able to be fit even inside R's tuxedo internal pockets. These new weapons may as well be controlled by R's cellphone. R uses them only in case of extreme necessity, or when he is left without ammunition. According to R, their best uses are to create diversions or to take out enemy evading vehicles. After spending several months workinf for T.U.F.F. they seem to know very little about his past. The only information the have on R's past is that back in Russia, as a child, he was constantly bullied and made fun of, fact explained by his lack of musculature, overly kind nature and his melanism mutation (being black instead of brown). This is the very reason he started working on himself, entering the ФСБ , the Kremlin spy school and eventually R.U.F.F. However, R seems even to be proud of his melanism, considering it gives him unicity and an advantage during night assignments. Ignoring the almost total lack of information on R, he is very appreciated at T.U.F.F. still presenting himself as an always kind, ready to help and reliable person, having a very strict code of values and honor. His main downfall is a natural hate of tigers, a sensible sense of self respect and a relatively small capacity of integration in new groups. His favourite proverb is "Работа не волк, в лес не убежит" which means "The work is not a wolf, it won't run away in the forest". Weapon: Ignoring his usual weaponry of mass destruction, R always carries by himself his Signature pistol. It is a hand made, unique in existence double barreled (modified till a condition when you can't recognize it) Gsh-18. The gun is covered in silver and the handle protected by wood of the "Red tree". R codenamed it's weapon in the honor of the values he pursues by life "Honor and Justice". This weapon is able to deliver a deadly damage of 2 bulles up to a distance of 500 M, the distance between then 2 being not larger then the diameter of an apple, proving to be deadly accurate. It's maximum range is of an astonishing 2 Km. R is yet the only member of the company that still carries an old styled weapon that insted of firing "Energy typed" charges such as laser, fires old styled "Bullets". R explain it by telling he trusts only that which can show up real blood and damage after collision. Rumours tell he hides another gun codenamed by him "Revenge and Punishment", though it is yet unproved. Relations with other characters: *The Chief': Although he really appreciates R, he still can't get over the fact that he doesn't know his name. He is constantly planning schemes on R in order to find it out. Still, the Chief can't find it, and R, being annoyed, was close to revealing it. He still didn't, explaining he covers it for terms of safety, as his own, as well as theirs. '' *''Keswick: Helping R with his passion of engines and rockets, Keswick sharpens his own knowledge in theese domains, his weapons and gadgets thus becoming much safer. R appreciates Keswick, but has often problems with his rockets as he is used to the metrical measurement system, and Russian tools.'' *''Dudley: Being of almost the same age, R often shares his free time with Dudley, as he feels lonely in Petropolis, and misses his partners K and O. But very often R's rockets may be secretly tested by Dudley, oftenly causing R injuries. However, R is getting very easy over this, being ironicly called by Dudley 'Bear grills'. Dudley and R seemed to have find in eachother a new friend and laughing pal, except for the work time, when R doesn't have time for'' jokes, and mistakes. *''Kitty: Knowing 120 dialects, Kitty happens to know Russian. In case of an anger burst by R, Kitty is the only one who understands R's swearings. To R, Kitty resembles to one of his former team mates, agent O, with whom R had an affair back at R.U.F.F. Because of this, R is always supportive to her actions. He doesn't have any feelings for her, yet their relations are warm and friendly. Out of curiosity, Kitty tried to find by R's workplace at least a photo of agent O, but they are all in digital format, coded by R.U.F.F. When Kitty asked R about O, he described her as beautiful, efficient and only.'' *''Claire: 'R considers Claire a dedicated agent, always ready to give a paw of help. They are very good friends. R admires Claire's radical methods of solving every day problems, as well as those which may appear during a mission. *Crazy: Despite her name, R considers Crazy a proffesional agent. Despite the fact that he had once a small conflict with Jack, he seems not to mind at all Crazy's affiliations with him. They are good friends. *Snaptrap': R doesn't seem to take Snaptrap as a danger in close combat. Still R sees him like a mad man, knowing from the past experience that theese criminals are the most dangerous and unpredictable of them all.'' *''The Chameleon: Escorting him many times to the jail after defeating him, R managed to realise and observe his friendly nature. R tried to convince Chameleon to leave the criminal life and work for T.U.F.F. but unsuccessfuly, as the Chameleon is evil by nature and all the T.U.F.F. agents are againced this.'' *''Bird Brain: R seems to take interest in his gadgets, collecting them as trophies after any victory over him. He is trying to implement Bird Brain's technology in new rockets, 'obtaining a better control and performance. Knowing about this Bird Brain is constantly trying to get them back, together with R's prototype weapons, which are hidden i n Keswick's vault. '' Category:Characters